With the rapid development of the display technology, touch panels have been gradually widely applied in people's live.
Hybrid in cell (HIC) touch panels have become a kind of mainstream touch panels and each comprises an array substrate and an opposing substrate (e.g., a color filter (CF) substrate). For instance, a plurality of touch driving electrodes are disposed on the array substrate; a plurality of touch sensing electrodes are disposed on one surface of the opposing substrate away from the array substrate; and the extension direction of the touch sensing electrodes is intercrossed with the extension direction of the touch driving electrodes. Driving signals are applied to the touch driving electrodes. As there is mutual capacitance between the touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes, the sensing signals can be received from the touch sensing electrodes. When a touch object (e.g., a human finger) is close to a touch sensing electrode, the mutual capacitance between the touch driving electrode and a touch sensing electrode will change, and hence the touch position can be determined according to the variation of the mutual capacitance.